New Velar
| alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Council of Seven Burghers | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = Renamed to New Velar | date1 = 1428 DR | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 1085 | popyear1 = 1368 | population2 = 4206 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} New Velar (formerly Harrowdale Town or Harrowdale) was the capital and largest settlement of Harrowdale in the Dalelands. Names The town began as Harrowdale Town (or simply Harrowdale), but, in 1428 DR, the town was renamed New Velar, to mark the formal alliance between the Council of Seven Burghers and Myth Drannor. Geography Geographical features As of 1368 DR, Marco Volo noted that (then) Harrowdale Town had kept more old buildings than any other settlement in the Dalelands. Government The Council of Seven Burghers, the governing council of Harrowdale, was run from the Council Hall in New Velar as of 1368 DR. Trade Defenses Law enforcement was provided by the town Watch, which, as of 1368 DR, consisted of thirty "constables", equipped with ring mail, a crossbow, and a short sword. The Watch Barracks in the town also provided a court and a jail, although, in 1368 DR, there were no prisoners. The Watch was led by Ellarian Dawnhorn. Under Ellarian Dawnhorn of the town watch, as of 1368 DR, merchants felt safe in leaving doors open at any time, knowing that sufficient protection would be provided. The last six thieves operating in (then) Harrowdale Town were all apprehended and killed. History Rumors and legends Notable locations ; Council Hall : As of 1368 DR, this acted as the meeting point for the Council of Seven Burghers, the ruling council of Harrowdale. ; Harrow Market : As of 1368 DR, a muddy market with a fishy aroma, charging vendor fees of 4 sp per stall or cart per day. Due to the cramped nature of the market, and therefore the limited size of the stalls, they were unable to provide serious competition for proper shops. ; Harrow Point Light : As of 1368 DR, a small lighthouse on Harrow Point, which was used by sailors on the Dragon Reach, and, at this time, was manned by Hesketh. ; Two Rocks : As of 1368 DR, an island in the center of the (then) Harrowdale Town harbor, and thought by many to contain pirates' gold. ; Watch Barracks : As of 1368 DR, this provided a court and a jail (although the jail was empty in 1368 DR). At this time it was at the junction of Melurk Street and Lancegallop Lane, and had catapults on the roof that could be used to defend the harbor. Inhabitants From a population of 1085 in 1368 DR, the chaos in neighboring Scardale is thought to have played a part in the boom in population of (then) Harrowdale Town to 4206 in 1372 DR. Appendix References Category:Towns Category:Locations in Harrowdale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations